


Sweat

by ohhelpusall



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Fat Shaming, might make a part 2 ??, my boi justus, protect him thanks
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhelpusall/pseuds/ohhelpusall
Summary: Justus Jonas reflektiert seine etwas mehr persönlicheren Probleme und greift zu nicht körperfreundlichen Mitteln.Trigger Warning: Body Shame, Self Harm, ...
Kudos: 4





	Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Dies ist meine erste Fanfiktion nach langem Grübeln. Bevor ich zu viel labere, fange ich lieber an und hoffe das sie euch gefallen wird, haha. Ein Feedback würde mich freuen!

“Sometimes I ignore you, so I feel in control.  
'Cause really, I adore you and I can't leave you alone.” - Marina and the Diamonds, Starring Role.

Es war wieder ein heißer Sommertag in Rocky Beach - zu heiß. Auch wieder nichts neues. Aber heute musste es natürlich besonders heiß sein. Trotz der Umstände fand sich der erste Detektiv in der Zentrale. Obwohl Tante Mathilda ihn schon vor einem Hitzeschlag gewarnt hatte, winkte er sie ab und meinte in Ordnung zu sein. Das war natürlich eine Lüge. Und obwohl er schon gefühlte drei Liter eiskaltes Wasser in sich gekippt hatte, fühlte er sich immer noch wie eine aufgeblasene Hüpfburg die schon mehrere schwitzende Kinder auftragen musste. Vielleicht wäre es ohne dieser blau und rot karierten Decke, die er über sich gezogen hatte, einfacher. Das war eine blöde Idee, dachte sich der Jugendliche, der schon bis zu den Spitzen seiner Ohren rot angelaufen war, frustriert. Aber er musste jetzt durchhalten, wenigstens noch zehn Minuten.

Gestern Abend saß er noch nachdenklich auf der Veranda. Er nippte an einem kalten Glas Cola und bewunderte die Sterne die sich auf dem Horizont langsam aber auch doch irgendwie schnell ausbreiteten. Eigentlich hatten die drei Fragezeichen vor einen kleinen Ausflug in ein schönes Café zu machen, die von Justus spendiert werden sollte. Eine Art Belohnung für die gute Arbeit die von Peter und Bob vor zwei Tagen geleistet wurde. Aber dazu kam es nicht, da Kelly Madigan, Peters feste Freundin, ihn doch gerne auf ihr schon längst überfälligem Date zu schleppen. Das wäre ja nur fair, meinte sie. Justus und Bob stimmten ihr dieses Mal, auch wenn zähneknirschend, zu und ließen sie gehen. Aber auch der dritte Detektiv meinte er hatte seine Schicht bei Sax Sandler total verpennt und musste sich schnellstens auf dem Weg machen. 

Justus wusste natürlich, dass dies keine Ausrede war, ebenfalls wie die Tatsache das Kelly plötzlich auf dem Schrottplatz auftauchte. Wiederum konnte der Erste das kribbelnde Gefühl der Isolation nicht unterdrücken. Er hasste dieses Gefühl, denn jeder weiß, wenn ein unerquickliches Gefühl hochkommt ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit fast maßlos das eine Menge andere auch ihren Vorschein kommen lassen. Und diese betrug ihn nicht. Sprudelnde Gedanken von seinem Mangel an Beziehungslust, die möglicherweise von Peters Beziehung ausgelöst wurde, hin bis zu dem nie zum Ende kommenden Thema Gewicht und Gewichtsverlust kamen auf ihn zu... oder eher Gewichtszunahme in seinem Fall.

Er konnte doch einfach Sport treiben, genauso wie es der Zweiter und Dritter ihn ständig in den sturen Schädel einhämmerten. Aber das wird er nicht machen. Er war dafür doch zu faul und auch wenn er es den anderen niemals beichten würde, möchte er sich einfach am liebsten niemals blamieren müssen. Wie die Pest hasste der Erste Detektiv Blamage. 

Also griff er lieber zu etwas komischeren Mittel wie jetzt zum Beispiel. Mit einer Decke aus Wolle, mitten in der Zentrale, bei fast tödlicher Hitze, zu sitzen. Schweißperlen verbreiteten sich und kullerten überall auf seinem Körper hinunter. Das war gut, oder? - Ja, natürlich war es das.

So konnte er auch endlich ein paar Kilos verlieren. Vielleicht findet ihn ja jemand auch eines Tages wieder attraktiv. Bis heute konnte er sich nie erklären was die junge Schauspielerin, Lys de Kerk, damals dazu gebracht hatte ihm eine Chance zu geben. Zu lange hat die Beziehung, wenn man das so nennen möchte, nicht gehalten.

Vielleicht war es doch einfach nicht echt genug, sowie es in diesen kitschen Romantischen Komödien, zu denen seine Tante ihren Ehemann an ihren Jahrestag zwingen würde, dargestellt wird. Vielleicht hatte es auch deshalb nicht so wehgetan wie er damals befürchtet hatte, als beide Parteien beschlossen hatten einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen aufgrund der Distanz. Aber niemand hatte ihn jemals so stark betroffen wie Brittany.

Er wollte nicht an sie denken. Schon lange nicht mehr. Er wollte sich nicht erinnern an dem Moment wo er, nach all dem Mist den er für sie gebaut hatte, eingestehen musste das sie ihn nur ausgenutzt hatte. All ihre schönen Worte und ihren Charm, ihr Lächeln - das war alles nur eine Fassade. Eine Maske die sie spezifisch nur für ihn gebastelt hatte.

War er denn echt unter allem was er die Jahre für sich selber aufgebaut hatte, so verdammt leichtgläubig? Ihm wurde plötzlich schwindelig. Die Zentrale um ihn drehte sich und das Bedürfnis zu brechen tauchte auch langsam aber stark auf. Er sollte aufhören, sonst kollabierte er noch. Aber er konnte nicht. 

“Noch fünf Minuten.”

Aber so lange hielt Justus Jonas doch nicht aus. Denn bevor der digitale Wecker in seinem Smartphone schellen konnte, sah er schwarz.


End file.
